Practical Magic
by LitLover 101
Summary: When they were five, Bonnie gained a sister named Caroline. The two girls are raised by Bonnie's Grams. When Caroline leaves town, Bonnie begins her own life. Tragedy soon enters both sisters' lives with the death of a beloved husband, a boyfriend who won't stay dead and that damned lavender bush. They find that love and magic might grow from the same tree.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. Rights to the novel, Practical magic belong to Alice Hoffman, and rights to the film material belong Di Novi Productions, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Bros.**

 **Happy Halloween, my lovely readers. I took major liberitites with both a film and book,** _ **Practical**_ _ **Magic**_ **. I hope you enjoy my tale. Maw-ha-ha…**

 **Practical Magic:**

 **1999:**

" _AH_!" five-year-old, Caroline Forbes shrieked as a bolt of thunder struck—outside—and she came, careening, into Bonnie's room. Bonnie felt Caroline's warm body slide under the covers and curl into her own.

Turning her head, five-year-old Bonnie blinked her green eyes at her adopted sister. "Caroline," she moaned. " _Go_ _back_ _to_ _your_ _own_ _bed_." Bonnie was still adjusting to this whole having-a-sister thing. Caroline seemed a bit crazy. And she was bossy.

Caroline pressed her face into the pillow—when the thunder cracked the sky again—lighting Bonnie's room up. "NO! I'm _scared_ ," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Fine," Bonnie said. She watched Caroline peer at her. Her blue eyes were twinkling and a hesitant smile appeared on her face. "Will you protect me, Bonnie?" she asked, her smile growing.

" _Always_ ," Bonnie said, holding up a hand and Caroline placed her hand against Bonnie's. They giggled as they felt a tiny zap of magic course between them. A new bolt of thunder shot down and hit the tree near Bonnie's window.

Both girls let out a scream and dove under the bed. They yanked blankets and pillows down with them and waited. "I'll _always_ protect you, too, Bonnie." Caroline said quietly. "Because you're family now."

Bonnie looked at Caroline, watching the other girl's eyelids become heavy with sleep. She peered out her window at the dark clouds and the moon high above. "Family," she murmured before falling asleep.

 **2009:**

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted as Caroline came running into the house. Her dress clung to her. A huge grin was on her sister's face. The blonde hummed a happy tune. She danced into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before tossing it in the air. Watching it fall, she lifted a hand and watched it levitate before her eyes. "Cool," she said and snatched it from the air.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie stirred her tea, watching the spoon continue to stir after she let go of the handle. "You're _going_ to get into trouble." Placing a hand on her hip, she watched Caroline continue to hum as her teeth crunched into the ripe, red skin of the fruit. "Where were you last night?"

For a moment, Caroline did not seem to be listening. Her eyes were glowing with mischief, her legs and hips keeping up with the rhythm of a song only she could hear. "I was out."

"Out _where_?" Bonnie demanded, stopping her spoon and taking a sip of her tea.

Again, Caroline seemed lost as she smiled at the apple. "Out."

"Ugh. _You're_ _impossible_ ," Bonnie groaned, moving to walk past Caroline who grabbed her and began to dance.

"Bonnie," Grams called and she entered the room to find Bonnie and Caroline dancing around the kitchen. "I see you girls are in a good mood." She walked over to the kitchen sink and then turned to face them. "Caroline, _where_ were you last night?"

"Out. With a friend," Caroline smiled at Grams who narrowed her eyes.

"Caroline, I have known you your whole life. Do _not_ try to fool me," Grams replied. "I am trying my best to keep you safe and I can't do that when you keep running off."

Nodding, Caroline's head dropped. "I'm sorry, Grams, _please_ , don't be angry with me!" Placing her hands together, Caroline gave Grams a pleading look.

"One day you are going to get into trouble even I can't save you from," Grams retorted with a shake of her head. "Now, you two go away. I have a house to clean."

Once Grams' back was turned, Caroline's smile lit up her face and she danced out of the room. Bonnie shook her head.

 **2011:**

A little tingle went up Bonnie's arm and she found herself walking back to Caroline's room. "Caroline?" she called into the room.

Caroline paused. Her right leg hung out of sight and her left leg was inside the house, while she sat, straddling her bedroom window. " _Close_ the door," she hissed. Bonnie hurried inside the room and closed the door.

" _What_ are you doing?" Bonnie hissed back.

"I _have_ to get out of _here_!" Caroline cried.

Bonnie's eyes trailed to the stuffed duffle bag, on the floor, by Caroline's feet. " _Where_ are you going?" Bonnie felt her lower lip puckering outward. Her jaw tightened as she forced herself not to cry.

"Come here." Caroline beckoned her, with open arms.

Bonnie moved to stand in front of Caroline, wrapping her arms tightly around Caroline's waist. "You _can't_ leave," she whispered, hearing her voice breaking.

"I _can't_ stay here, Bonnie. This town. It's _not_ enough for me. There's this huge world—out there—and I've _never_ really been anywhere. I _need_ to go. _Please_ , don't ask me to stay." Caroline pulled back, cupping Bonnie's face. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you, too, Caroline Forbes," Bonnie whispered.

"You're _my_ _family_ ," Caroline said with a giggle.

" _Always_ ," Bonnie replied with a laugh.

Caroline opened her bag. " _Here_." She withdrew a knife and hissed as she cut her palm and then she took Bonnie's palm and drew the cold, sharp steel over Bonnie's flesh, making Bonnie's teeth clench. "You're my sister. We're bound by my blood and love. We'll _always_ protect each other."

"I'll _always_ be there, if you need me. Call me," Bonnie whispered, tugging Caroline into another hug.

The sound of a motorcycle's engine revving alerted Bonnie to Caroline's newest boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, waiting for Caroline to hurry up. "Bye," Caroline said, grabbing her bag and climbing onto a nearby tree.

Bonnie watched Caroline climb down the side of the tree and then run to Stefan. Her blonde hair flew in the wind and she lifted a hand, waving as she got onto the back of the motorcycle and Bonnie watched them leave. She wondered if she would ever see Caroline again.

 **2012:**

Dear Caroline,

Grams is driving me crazy. Don't get me wrong. I love her. Still. I think she wants me to start living my life. I like things how they are.

Pausing in thought, Bonnie looked at what she'd just written. Was she happy with her life as it was?

With a shake of her head, Bonnie continued.

I miss you,

Bonnie

Folding the paper, Bonnie placed it inside of an envelope and then she sealed it with wax. A smile appeared while she imagined what kind of trouble that Caroline could be getting herself into at that moment. She ran downstairs and shoved the envelope into the mail box and then went back inside. Tugging the collar of her sweater high around her face, covering her mouth, she watched her grams and her grams' friend, Esther, a woman who lived next door—doing something in the kitchen. Looked like they were cooking up a love potion. _Whatever gets the bills paid_ , Bonnie thought with a shrug.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

The next day, Bonnie walked into town and past the Mystic Grill where a young man stumbled into a table. His eyes were on Bonnie and he grinned as he rubbed his thigh. Bonnie felt her cheeks flush and a grin of her own appeared on her face. She kept on going, feeling her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

For some reason Bonnie could not seem to think of why she'd come to town. Turning around, she marched back to the Mystic Grill and up to the man who seemed to be the cutest klutz she'd ever seen in her life and she kissed him. She'd never kissed a guy—without even knowing his name before—but it just seemed…right.

He didn't seem to mind because he lifted her right off her feet and kissed her back with a passion that—until that exact moment—Bonnie had not known that her life was lacking.

"Hi," he said when he put her down. "I'm Jeremy."

"Bonnie," she replied.

"I know," Jeremy told her and Bonnie began to grin. She did not think she would ever be able to stop smiling.

 **2018:**

Dear Bonnie,

I am having the best time.

Caroline licked her lips, pausing as she looked up from her piece of paper in the hotel room in Chicago. Her new boyfriend's head had fallen to one side. He looked so innocent while he slept, like a little boy. She wanted to ruffle his curls but she also wanted to get some sleep and waking him would inhibit that process.

I met a guy. Klaus. He is…something…special. He's like no other man I've ever met. I think I'm going to marry him. Or be driven crazy by him. Or both.

Stifling a giggle, Caroline shook her head as she crumpled the letter and threw it into the trashcan.

Dear Bonnie,

I'm having a great time traveling through the Windy City. Met a guy. He's perfect. Really. Perfect for me. Think I'm falling in love.

Love and kisses to the hubby and kiddies.

Love,

Caroline

Folding the letter, Caroline slid it into an envelope and then into her bag at the end of the bed. She slipped back into bed beside the man of her dreams and laid her head on his shoulder. He did not stir and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Dear Caroline,

I am in love with my life. Jeremy and I are about to celebrate our seventh wedding anniversary and we couldn't be happier. Emily and Lucy are the best little girls ever. They really, really want to meet their crazy aunt, Caroline, so you had better get your butt home. Soon.

Love,

Bonnie

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Bonnie laughed as Jeremy scooped her off her feet in the backyard and swung her in a wide arc. "Put me down!" she cried.

"Swing me, Daddy!" Emily cried, bouncing up and down.

Jeremy picked up their older daughter and swung her in a slow arc while Bonnie watched them. Lucy danced around, reminding Bonnie of Caroline and she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Mommy, you're crying," Lucy cried out.

"Happy tears, baby," Bonnie said, picking up five-year-old Lucy and dancing with her. "I love you so much."

"Love you, _always_ ," Emily sang.

Bonnie could not imagine being happier than she was at that moment. Everything in her life was perfect. She could never ask for more. She had everything she ever dreamed of and a whole lot more.

 **2019:**

Humming an old tune to herself, Bonnie pressed a cookie cutter into sugar cookie batter. The girls were still at school for the next two hours, leaving Bonnie to think of ways to fill out her hours. She had been considering opening a little shop. Some kind of environmentally-friendly candle store or something like that. She just never had enough time on her hands to really get the ball rolling.

The old grandfather clock in the living room began to chime. She noted that it was twelve-noon and she continued to roll the pin back and forth, becoming lost in the rhythm until a chill crept up her spine. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it had stopped. Jeremy's family's clock had stopped. It had stopped. Stopped.

" _No_ ," Bonnie cried. She remembered an old tale that her grandmother told her—of how the women in her family were cursed—they would not know love—ever. Bonnie had thought that her grandmother was worried about teen pregnancy after her parents had her in their teens. Now, Bonnie wondered if her grams was right.

Running out the front door, Bonnie's feet pounded down the sidewalk. She took turn after turn. They had decided to live within a mile of the high school, so Jeremy could be close to home while he taught art.

Hearing the grandfather clock begin to chime in her head as she ran, Bonnie could feel her lungs burning, her legs screaming at her to slow down. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to find Jeremy. His life depended on it.

Suddenly, the chiming stopped and Bonnie's feet slowed. She felt her heartbeat begin to slow down as she sighed in relief.

Boom. Boom. Boom. The chiming sent her to her knees and Bonnie felt her heart constrict. " _NO_!" she shouted, forcing herself to her feet and running forward.

When she got to the school, a crowd had gathered. People were crying and Bonnie forced her way past them. " _Jeremy_!" she screamed when she saw what the car had done to him. " _NO_!"

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Dear Bonnie,

I'm coming home.

Love always,

Caroline

Stopping in front of the familiar door to the house, Caroline sucked in a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock and then shook her head. Her eyes trailed down to her shoes when the door opened and Grams looked at her. "Caroline," she said, moving aside like she knew Caroline was coming home. Of course she knew.

" _Where_ is she?" Caroline whispered like she might wake something angry up, like a monster-under-the-bed.

"Upstairs," Grams nodded at the staircase.

" _Aunt_ _Caroline_!" a little girl cried, coming into the room, her eyes wide.

"Hush, darling, your momma is trying to rest," Grams warned the girl, shooing her back into the kitchen. Grams followed the child, leaving Caroline alone in the living room.

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline forced herself to walk up the stairs and to Bonnie's old room. She saw her sister, lying on her side, wrapped up in a man's sweater. It must have been Jeremy's. Poor guy. At least they were happy for awhile which is more than a lot of people got.

With a shake of her head, Caroline emptied her mind and went to lay down beside Bonnie. She curled into Bonnie, inhaling her familiar scent of lavender shampoo and mint tea. She pressed her nose into Bonnie's shoulder. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Hi," Bonnie mumbled back, taking her hand and tugging Caroline closer. "You came home."

"I came home. I'll _always_ come home to my sis." Caroline watched Bonnie moving so they could face each other. Bonnie's eyes were red-rimmed and her nose looked sore from being rubbed by too many tissues. Tugging at her bottom lip, Caroline tried to think of something cheerful to say and came up with zilch.

For a long time Caroline and Bonnie laid on the bed; staring at each other. "Thanks for coming," Bonnie said, breaking the silence.

Inhaling, Caroline nodded. "So, I saw one of your kids. She's gorgeous. No big shocker there."

Bonnie let out a laugh. "The older one or the younger?"

"I don't know," Caroline replied. She felt her throat clench. She'd missed so much. Birthdays. Holidays. Bonnie having her babies. Bonnie's and Jeremy's wedding. His funeral. Blowing out a long breath; Caroline fell on her back. "I should have come back before…"

"You're here _now_ ," Bonnie said, taking Caroline arm and pulling Caroline's right hand over her cheek. Caroline felt the wetness of her sister's check. Tears sprang to her own eyes.

Caroline shook her head. " _Okay_. We have got to get you out of this bed. Why don't we go downstairs and have a cup of tea with Grams and the girls?" Without waiting for a reply, Caroline pushed herself off the bed. She took Bonnie's left hand and yanked her out of bed. "Let's go, Lazy Bones," she cried.

Bonnie let out a laugh. Grams would call them that as kids—when they didn't want to go to school. "Get up, Lazy Bones. It's a _beautiful_ day and you're not going to sit around and let all the sunshine melt away while you collect dust under my covers."

Wrapping an arm around Bonnie, Caroline tugged her out of the bedroom. They went downstairs—taking their dear sweet time about it. "You out of bed, child?" Grams inquired, her brows lifting at the sight of Bonnie, forcing herself into the kitchen.

"Yes, Grams," Bonnie muttered.

"Mommy!" one of the girls cried.

"Mom," the older girl's eyes widened as she climbed down from her chair, her mouth smeared with chocolate from an open container of icing.

"Lucy," Bonnie addressed the younger girl, picking her up and rocking her on her hip. She planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before setting her down on the floor. "Emily, I hope you ate dinner first." Bonnie gave the older girl a long look.

Emily nodded but her eyes darted to the ceiling. Caroline smiled. She used to do the same thing when she was lying to Grams about doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Grams," Bonnie cried, turning to Grams who shrugged.

"Bonnie, it is _not_ my responsibility to raise yet another set of other people's children. Now, it's time for me to spoil them." Grams picked up a plate of chocolate cupcakes and set them down on the table. "And I think that some of you have bigger problems to talk about." Grams' eyes shot toward Caroline and Caroline shivered. She felt like Grams could see right through her, right then.

"I'm going to my friend, Esther's. Don't wait up for me," Grams told them.

After Grams left them alone, Bonnie looked at her girls, "Time for bed."

"But, mom!" Emily cried, reaching for a cupcake.

" _Now_!" Bonnie snapped.

Lucy groaned. "Good night, mom. Good night, Aunt Caroline."

"Good night, Aunt Caroline," Lucy said. "Night, mom."

"Night, girls," Caroline said.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" Bonnie shouted after them to which there was no response. "Were we that bad growing up?"

" _I_ was worse," Caroline said. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a cupcake. Carefully unwrapping it, she took a bite. "Still as good as they were when I was ten," she moaned.

"Milk?" Bonnie asked absently.

"Yes, please," Caroline replied around a mouthful of chocolate, and her hand hovered over her mouth, trying to prevent crumbs from flying everywhere. She debated on what to tell Bonnie. She should tell her something about her life now. Right?

"What have you been up to?" Bonnie asked, carrying two, full glasses of milk to the table and glancing at Caroline.

"This. And that," Caroline shrugged. She picked up a second cupcake. Her cell phone rang. She pulled it out with her left hand while still reaching for the other cupcake. When she saw Klaus' name she felt gooseflesh break out on her skin and she slipped her phone back into her purse.

"New guy?" Bonnie inquired.

"Hmmm?" Caroline nodded. "Yeah." Picking up the second cupcake, she avoided looking at Bonnie as she unwrapped it.

"And…" Bonnie's attention was all Caroline's. Sometimes Caroline hated how Bonnie could give you her whole attention, and remember exactly what you said, months, or even years later.

" _And_ …" Caroline sighed. "He's…perfect. Just…" She took a bite of the cupcake but it didn't taste as good as the first one.

"Just _what_ , Care?" Bonnie asked her.

"He's…" Caroline rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "He's really, really, really into me. And sometimes it can be… _too_ _much_." Letting out a nervous laugh, Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm just being dramatic."

"Caroline, if he's hurting you," Bonnie said, reaching across the table and placing a hand on Caroline's arm, "you should leave."

"It's not like that. Klaus is _just_ …" Caroline rolled her eyes. "He's Klaus. There's no one _quite_ like him." Running her free hand through her hair, Caroline shook her head. "He loves me. I love him. And he's super-hot."

"Yes, because super-hot negates being a psychopath," Bonnie argued, folding her arms over her chest.

"He's _not_ a psychopath, Bonnie. He's…passionate. He's an artist." Caroline felt like she was being too defensive. Maybe bringing up Klaus was a mistake. "You haven't tried the cupcakes."

"They're just cupcakes, Care," Bonnie replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That taste like clouds and hope and tears of joy."

Bonnie picked up a cupcake and took a big bite. " _Happy_ _now_?" she mumbled around the cupcake.

Laughing, Caroline finished her cupcake and grabbed a third one. " _See_ —this is why I don't come home—otherwise I'd never fit in clothes again." They both began to laugh until tears ran down their cheeks.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Hours went by before Caroline and Bonnie headed back upstairs. Caroline climbed into bed beside Bonnie like they were still little girls. She waited until Bonnie fell asleep and then she whispered a wish into Bonnie's ear. "Be happy, again, sister." Pressing a light kiss to Bonnie's forehead, Caroline slipped back out of the room and into the night.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Bonnie woke up to the indent of where Caroline's head had been pressed into her pillow. The sheets had begun to cool. She moved onto her back and sighed. "Okay, morning, I'm all yours."

Forcing herself out of bed, Bonnie brushed her teeth and cleaned her face before grabbing a light dress and a sweater. She braided her hair and then walked out into the hallway. She could smell bacon and eggs cooking, downstairs, and the cheerful voices of her babies.

"Good morning, Bonnie. Sleep well?" Grams inquired from her place at the stove. She didn't turn to look at Bonnie nor did she ask about Caroline. She seemed to know that Caroline left already. The house felt less alive without her.

"I did," Bonnie replied as she watched Lucy lick strawberry jam off her fingers while Emily rolled her eyes and handed her a cloth napkin.

"Good morning, babies," Bonnie said, pressing kisses to her daughter's temples. She took a plate from her Grams. "I'm going to take the girls to school today and I can take care of the dishes when I get back."

"That would be nice of you," Grams replied with a smile. "I'm headed out-of-town with Esther. We're going to pick up supplies and talk to a friend from Seattle."

"Okay," Bonnie said. She didn't catch the long look that her Grams gave her or the shake of her Grams' head.

"Time to go to school, girls," Bonnie said as she finished her breakfast and rinsed her plate off.

Lucy and Emily ran to the front door, grabbing their jackets, bags and umbrellas. Was it supposed to rain today? Bonnie should check her weather app. Pulling out her phone; she checked. There was nothing about rain. Shaking her head, she followed the girls to the door and outside.

A fat rain drop fell on Bonnie's head as she opened the driver's side door. Looking up at the sky, she noted that clouds seemed to have sprung up out-of-nowhere. Another fat raindrop fell. She glanced inside the house, caught Grams watching her and waved. Grams hesitated before waving back which Bonnie also thought was weird but did not dwell on.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

The day moved slowly forward and Bonnie watched the rain continue to increase. She'd had to run to the school, under a sheet of rain, rush the girls to the car and watched as it continued to rain while she tucked her daughters in that night.

The banging on the door made Bonnie's heart bang in her chest. At first she thought it was her imagination when she went downstairs and thought that the pounding at the door got louder. Forcing herself to walk to the door, she opened it to find Caroline. Mascara ran down Caroline's cheeks, her teeth were chattering and she nearly fell inside the house.

"Caroline, _what's_ going on?" Bonnie demanded.

" _He's_ _dead_ , Bonnie!" Caroline shrieked, her hands in her hair and her body shaking. " _I_ _killed_ _Klaus_. Oh, God!" She stumbled into the house and sank to her knees, sobbing.

" _You_ what?" Bonnie stared out into the night.

" _I_ _killed_ _him_. _I_ …" Caroline shook her head, tugging at her hair.

"Hey, hey! _Look_ at me, Caroline," Bonnie knelt down and grabbed Caroline's face between her hands. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"I…" Caroline shrugged. "I gave him something to calm him down…and I think I gave him _too_ much. He went to sleep and he stopped breathing and he doesn't have a heartbeat. Oh, Bonnie. You have to help me!"

" _How_?" Bonnie demanded.

"He's in the car." Caroline nodded at the open doorway.

"You brought him _here_?" Bonnie snapped, glaring at Caroline.

Caroline bit her lower lip. "Yeah. I didn't know what else to do."

" _Caroline_ ," Bonnie groaned. Standing up, she forced her feet out the front door. She had taken off her shoes and the ground felt cold beneath her feet and the water soaked into her skin. She walked toward the car, feeling her back stiffen as she neared.

Caroline bumped into Bonnie when Bonnie stopped outside the car. "Caroline," Bonnie groaned, again.

" _Sorry_ ," Caroline whispered, her hands moving to Bonnie's shoulders as they peered into the backseat of the car.

Some part of Bonnie felt like Klaus might leap at them but he did not. He laid in the back like a dummy. His limbs were slack. His head fell to one side. He might have been handsome if he weren't so…dead.

" _Okay_. Let's get him to the garden," Bonnie said quietly.

Caroline nodded. She opened the back door and took his feet. Bonnie grabbed his shoulders, once he was most of the way out of the car. Dead people were heavy. Why did it always look easier to carry them in the movies? Bonnie felt like she might be able to carry a sack of hardened concrete more easily than Klaus.

Gasping, Bonnie dropped Klaus on top of a spot of earth that they could bury him in. Caroline let out a cry and she let his feet drop. She had begun to cry harder. " _I'm_ _sorry_ ," she mumbled.

"Caroline, _get_ the shovels," Bonnie ordered Caroline, to get her mind off the task.

Caroline hurried to the shed and opened it. She withdrew a pair of shovels. "Are these okay?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded and she took one and began to dig. Caroline continued to cry but they got the job done. They forced Klaus' body into the grave and buried him. "Tomorrow, I'll plant some lavender." Bonnie watched Caroline nod. Her face was dirty from where she'd wiped at her tears with a dirty hand.

"Thanks," Caroline said. Her eyes had lost their light and Bonnie felt her stomach toss.

"Let's go inside and get cleaned up," Bonnie said. She held out a hand to Caroline. They walked back into the house.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

All night long Bonnie laid in bed. She tried to sleep but it evaded her. She tossed and turned and stared at her window from which she looked down on the garden. Twice, she'd thought she saw movement down below, but when she went to look; nothing was there.

By morning, Bonnie felt like she might, too, kill someone. Caroline stood at the stove; cooking them pancakes. Bonnie didn't really like pancakes and she felt suspicious. Caroline tried her best to avoid housework at all times. The girls were being helpful and unusually quiet which also gave Bonnie pause. "Hey," she called.

"Mom," her girls greeted her.

"Aunt Caroline's staying with us," Lucy proclaimed with a wide smile.

Emily smiled, too, but she also looked slightly dazed. Her eyes flicked to the window where you could see the garden. "Mom, there's a _man_ out there," she pointed out at the garden.

" _What_?" Caroline's head swung in that direction and then she sighed in relief. " _Kids_ ," she said with a forced laugh. "Hey, girls, why don't you go ahead and eat and _I'll_ drive you to school today?"

"Yay!" the girls cried.

Bonnie frowned but said nothing. She took a plate of pancakes from Caroline and sat down. Caroline's eyes flicked back to the garden as she cooked, burning three more pancakes. "Shit," she cried.

"I'll clean up and take care of the garden, while you take the girls to school," Bonnie told Caroline, who nodded.

Placing dishes in the sink; Bonnie felt better. Doing the dishes was something that people did everyday—unlike burying bodies in your backyard. She could hear Caroline's chatter as she helped the girls get ready. "See you later," Caroline called.

Bonnie nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ear and went back to cleaning. The sound of water pouring into the sink made her feel dazed. Her eyes moved to the window and she thought she saw something strange. She grabbed a dish towel and dried her hands before walking over to the window.

The earth where Klaus had been buried seemed to be moving. Just a little. A cold chill ran up Bonnie's spine and she hurried to the front door. Opening it—she rounded the house—moving toward her small garden. Her breath stopped in her chest and she placed her hand over her heart.

Fingers pushed their way out of the earth and Bonnie let out a strangled sound. Running to the shed, she grabbed a shovel and turned around. The top of Klaus' head began to come out of the grave. She could see clumps of dirt in his curls. Soon he would free himself and… No.

Rushing forward, Bonnie took the top of the shovel and slammed it over Klaus' head. She inhaled and exhaled as his head slunk back down. Bonnie's chest heaved and she began to cry as she shoved dirt back on top of Klaus' grave.

Bonnie's hands trembled when she placed the bloodied shovel back inside of the shed. Her body shook on her way to her car. She forced herself to take a long breath before she got inside the vehicle and drove to the garden supply store and purchased a lavender bush. Why wait for it to grow?

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

A week later, Bonnie tossed and turned in her sleep. She thought she heard Caroline and her daughters groaning, too. The heavy scent of lavender pervaded every part of the house. The bush had begun to creep toward the house, leaving an odd trail of tiny, purple flowers moving toward the kitchen window. It nearly blocked the view now.

Bonnie would cut the flowers down in the morning. She promised herself she would—even though she felt like she barely had the energy to think straight. Nightmares of Klaus haunted her. Killing him. Over and over again. And Caroline. She saw Caroline sobbing and begging Klaus for forgiveness while he buried her alive.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Light poured in through the window and Bonnie groaned. She forced herself to her feet. When she got downstairs, she found that Caroline stood in the kitchen, alone. "Where are the girls?" Bonnie asked, yawning.

"It's ten o'clock. I took them to school already," Caroline replied. "Are you going to work today?"

"No. I've got a friend covering for me," Bonnie said absently. She poured out a cup of strong, black coffee. Her eyes fell on the purple flowers which seemed to be watching her through their tiny petals. They made her feel sick to her stomach. "I'm going to cut _those_ down," she told Caroline.

"Okay," Caroline replied. "I'm going in to town. Do you need anything?"

" _Nope_ ," Bonnie shook her head. She set her cup of coffee down. She feared what might happen to it if she brought it out to the garden with her.

The two women walked out together and Bonnie went into the shed and grabbed a pair of pruning shears. She walked over to the flowers. " _Sorry_ , but you have got to go," she told them. She began to hack mercilessly at the tiny flowers. They fell in waves to the ground.

"Don't believe I've ever seen a lavender bush grow this much," a voice behind Bonnie startled her and she dropped the shears. Whirling around, she came face-to-face with a black-haired man. His dark eyes penetrated her and she inhaled sharply.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to startle you," his accent rolled off his tongue and Bonnie's hands did not seem to know where they should be, so she stuffed them in her sweater pockets.

"Can I _help_ you with something?" Bonnie demanded, an edge to her voice.

The man chuckled. " _Yes_. I'm looking for a…" He pulled out a notepad to show he didn't know exactly who he was looking for. However, Bonnie sensed the premeditation in his words and actions. " _Ah_ , yes. _Caroline_ _Forbes_. Is she _here_ , Miss…?"

" _Mrs_. _Gilbert_ ," Bonnie snapped.

The man's grin slipped. " _Right_. Again. Is Ms. Forbes _here_? A _friend_ of hers has gone missing and I need to speak with him." This guy was not giving up easily.

" _No_. She isn't here. She left _earlier_. I can let her know you stopped by if you want to leave a name and a number she can reach you at." Folding her arms over her chest, Bonnie watched the man's grin reappear. His right hand slid into the left pocket of his brown, suede jacket. Bonnie could feel the fabric under her fingertips. She could feel the hardness of his chest as her hands slid underneath it and pressed into the fabric of the t-shirt underneath. She inhaled while he pulled out a card and handed it to her.

Lorenzo St. John. _Detective_ St. John. N.Y. P. D. Wonderful. _Caroline, what in the hell did you do_? Bonnie wondered silently. Forcing a smile, she looked at the detective. "I'll let her know you dropped by, Detective St. John."

" _Enzo_ ," he replied and she thought she might throw herself into his arms and kiss him. Damn. What in the hell was wrong with her? The last time she'd felt this way was with Jeremy and look how that turned out. "Have a good day, Mrs. Gilbert. And good luck with the lavender."

"Bye," Bonnie said. She turned back to her work and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled before opening her eyes again. In the window she saw Klaus reflected behind her. Whirling on her heel, she turned to find no one there. " _Seriously_ ," Bonnie groaned.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Caroline sang while Lucy and Emily sang along with her, their slender arms waving in the air. Caroline had her car window rolled down and was enjoying the taste of early fall on her tongue. The leaves' colors made her smile. Everything and anything felt possible. Magic in the air.

Caroline pulled into Grams' driveway and her smile dropped at the sight of Bonnie. The frown on her sister's face made her stomach turn. "Hey," she called, shoving her sunglasses on top her head. The girls ran to their mother before running inside. "What's going on?" Caroline demanded.

"Your boyfriend _tried_ to climb out his grave this morning," Bonnie snapped.

" _What_?" Caroline hissed. Her eyes darted to the grave. " _No_. But he's been dead for a week. _How_?" She shook her head, her hands moving to bury themselves in her hair. "What _did_ you do? You _stopped_ him? He could bring the police here and –"

Bonnie cut her off. "I _hit_ him with a shovel," she told Caroline, who turned to look at her. Bonnie's jaw was jutted out. She had her I-mean-business face on.

"Okay. _Good_. I mean… Not good. Bad. _Very_ _bad_." Caroline grabbed Bonnie, hugging her. "I'm _so_ sorry I dragged you into my mess."

Pulling away, Bonnie withdrew a small, white card from her sweater pocket and held it out to Caroline. Caroline gave Bonnie a questioning look before accepting it. " _What_?" Her brows drew together.

" _He_ came this morning. While I was trying to trim the lavender bush. I think he's _looking_ for Klaus," Bonnie said, her eyes on the lavender.

Caroline groaned. " _Great_. Fine. Okay. I _will_ get rid of him." She moved to go inside the house when Bonnie grabbed her wrist.

" _How_?" Bonnie demanded, her green eyes burning into Caroline's.

"What do you mean 'how'?" Caroline snapped.

"I mean: How do you plan on getting rid of him? Should I get _another_ bush?" Bonnie's words felt like a slap in the face.

"I didn't _mean_ to kill Klaus," Caroline snapped back.

"I'm _sure_ you didn't. It also _doesn't_ matter," Bonnie sighed. "Look. We'll find a way to get through this."

"Okay," Caroline nodded. She wished she had Bonnie's faith. Bonnie walked ahead of her into the house and Caroline glanced at the lavender. She thought she saw a hand wave at her and she blinked. Nothing. There was nothing there. She was losing her mind. And she would never wear lavender perfume again.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

A knock on the door—at dinner time—made Caroline's body seize. "Who is that?" she demanded.

Bonnie shook her head. "No idea." Walking over to the door, she opened it. " _Detective_ ," she cried out loudly. "How _nice_ to see you, again."

"You said that Caroline went out _earlier_ and I thought I would stop by. See if she _returned_." A man's voice replied as Caroline snuck closer to the door.

" _Who_ is it, mom?" Lucy called from the kitchen.

Caroline looked at the girls who were focused on the door. She waved at them to be quiet, placing a finger to her lips.

"It's a detective, girls," Bonnie said, her tone flat. She glanced over her back at Caroline and a man's head popped around the door.

Biting her lower lip, Caroline moved to join them. "Hello, Detective St. John. My sister told me you were looking for me," Caroline lowered her eyelashes and allowed a slow smile to form. "Did you _want_ to do that in your car?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd be _happy_ to join you for dinner," the detective told them. His brown eyes moved from Caroline to Bonnie. His brow rose and the smile he directed at Bonnie made Caroline feel annoyed.

"Why not," Bonnie replied. "Emily, can you set another place, please?"

Caroline watched the Detective walk into the house. She felt like he was invading her territory. She didn't like it. She did not like him. And she did not like the chill that ran up her spine as she passed the kitchen window. Glancing over her shoulder, Caroline looked out into the garden and saw Klaus. He dusted himself off and headed toward the house. "Oh, shit," she yelped.

"Mommy, Aunt Caroline said a _bad_ _word_ ," Lucy said, giving Caroline a long look.

" _Sorry_ ," Caroline muttered. "I have to go outside and…get my…lipstick. I left my new one in a bag…in the… _I'll_ be _back_." She hurried out of the house and around the side.

" _Klaus_ ," she hissed.

"Caroline," Klaus replied, combing dirt and blood out his hair. "Are you going to invite me in?" he demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline snapped. "I _never_ want to see you again!"

" _Really_? Is that why your sister hit me with a shovel?" Klaus smirked at her. "Come now, love. Every couple has their problems. Ours are just a _little_ more extreme."

"Why don't you just _stay_ dead?" Caroline snapped.

"Perhaps you _shouldn't_ date vampires, if you don't like the results," Klaus snarled and Caroline glared at him.

"Fine. _Whatever_. I'm going to go have a nice, family dinner," Caroline turned to go inside when Klaus moved in front of her.

"Perhaps the detective would like to know where I've been for the past week?" Klaus snapped. "Why don't you ask him to come out so we can speak? Oh, Detective St. John!"

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Bonnie's head snapped in the direction of the window. She choked on her wine when she saw Caroline on Klaus' back, beating him with a garden hoe while he strode toward the house.

"Did someone just call my name?" Enzo asked her. He turned to look over his shoulder when Bonnie leapt to her feet.

"No. _No_. It's _these_ _birds_ , in the neighborhood," Bonnie replied. She walked to the window and drew the curtains. "More wine?"

"No. Thank you." Enzo watched her while Emily got up to peer out through the curtains.

"Mom. I think Aunt Caroline needs help." Emily looked at Bonnie who looked at Enzo.

"What is _going on_ around here?" Enzo demanded. He got to his feet when Bonnie grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You should have some dessert," Bonnie suggested. "My Grams has this _great_ recipe for peach cobbler, that is to die for."

"Agh!" Klaus' voice came through, loud and clear.

"That's it. Kids, _stay_ _inside_ with your mother," Enzo snapped. He withdrew his gun and headed for the front door.

Bonnie hurried after him. When they arrived in the garden, Caroline's face was covered in dirt and she was panting. " _Sorry_. I just realized that the neighbor's dog buried my _favorite_ pair of shoes under the lavender bush." She pointed at the spot and a pair of red heels. "Nothing like an evening workout. I'm going to go inside and take a quick shower."

Enzo stepped in front of Caroline. "I thought I heard a man's voice out here, Miss Forbes."

" _Man_?" Caroline gave him her best dumb-blonde look. " _Nope_. Oh, yeah. There was a runner that came through a minute ago. Someone nearly hit him. Must have scared him because he yelled. Anyway. We're all good now."

"Just one _more_ question: Have you seen Niklaus Mikaelson?" Enzo's eyes were boring into Caroline who glanced at Bonnie.

" _No_. Haven't seen or spoken to him in a week," Caroline said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up _somewhere_ ," Bonnie added and wished she hadn't.

Enzo turned to give her a look and Bonnie's eyes traveled to the lavender bush. Damn it.

" _Alright_. I have to return to New York two days from now. If you see or hear from Mikaelson, let me know," Enzo told them before he walked away.

Sighing, Bonnie jerked her sweater more tightly around herself. "Caroline," a voice groaned from the shed and Bonnie turned to see Klaus stumbling out. "I want to speak to you."

" _Not_ _tonight_ ," Caroline snapped, picking up the shovel and smacking him with it, again.

Bonnie shook her head and looked up to see her girls watching them with wide eyes.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

"Just talk to him," Bonnie groaned the next morning.

"And say _what_? _Sorry_ _I_ _keep_ _killing_ _you_?" Caroline retorted, glancing through the window where Klaus stood, glaring at them.

"I can bloody well hear you," Klaus snapped. "Let me in so we can have a proper chat."

"So you can kill me?" Caroline shouted. "Hell no."

"I'm _not_ going to kill you, love. I love you," Klaus called back.

Sighing, Caroline got up and went outside. Bonnie watched her yelling at Klaus. Her body language told her everything she needed to know as Caroline waved her hands around, her eyes were wide and she began to pace. Klaus stood, looking patient, and even amused.

When Caroline stopped and looked up at Klaus before leaning on tip-toe to kiss him; Bonnie groaned. Great. Looks like she'd have to add him to the list of invites for Thanksgiving. Going to the front door, Bonnie started to round the house when Enzo's voice stopped her. "Mrs. Gilbert."

"Yes?" Bonnie turned to look at Enzo.

"I'm sorry to bother you again but I wanted to tell you that someone sent in a lead about Klaus' whereabouts. Looks as if you and Caroline are off the hook." His smile made Bonnie's heart melt. "I'll be off now." He started to turn around when Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"If you're _not_ planning on leaving tonight. You could come over. Have dinner with us," Bonnie suggested. She knew it sounded crazy but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"That would be lovely," Enzo replied with a wide smile.

"Okay. I will see you then," Bonnie felt herself beginning to blush.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

"You did _what_?" Caroline demanded from her place on Klaus' lap.

Lucy and Emily kept giving Klaus suspicious looks until he showed them his fangs and then they ran to their rooms. "You _didn't_ have to scare them," Bonnie snapped.

"They'll be back when dinner is on the table," Klaus replied, running a hand down Caroline's neck. "Humans are all the same."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You should probably _go_ ," she told Klaus.

" _Where_?" Klaus demanded. "I have not been invited in my family's home in over a century."

"And _whose_ fault is that Niklaus?" Esther's voice demanded from the doorway.

Grams came in and shook her head at the vampire. "Now, you two are _inviting_ vampires into _my_ home."

"Grams!" Caroline cried out, going to hug her.

Bonnie stood up, too. "Caroline let him in."

" _Bonnie_!" Caroline cried.

"Mother," Klaus snapped at Esther.

"Wait! _She's_ your mom?" Caroline looked from Esther to Klaus. "Oh. Okay. I get it. Rebekah said there was a crazy brother who ran away years ago."

"I was _cast_ _out_ by my mother," Klaus snarled.

"You could not behave," Esther replied coolly.

"Perhaps if you and father had ever treated me like anything more than –," Klaus began when Grams interrupted.

"Who is doing the cooking around here? It is seven in the evening and I do not smell anything brewing," she walked into the kitchen.

Esther sighed. "This is what happens when you leave children to do the work of adults."

"I am an _adult_!" Klaus thundered.

Bonnie and Caroline gave him a look.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus followed Caroline into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Bonnie felt her stomach flip. Emily came flying down the stairs and jerked the door open. "Hello," she said brightly.

"Hello, there. Is your mother home?" Enzo asked, kneeling down, and Bonnie smiled, coming to join them. Straightening, Enzo looked down at Bonnie. "Good evening, Mrs. Gilbert."

" _Bonnie_!" Caroline called.

Bonnie glanced toward the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Bonnie." Enzo drew her name out and she blushed. She could feel herself smiling like a love-sick teenager. Caroline would never let her live this down. "Lovely name."

"Thanks," Bonnie waved a hand. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes," Enzo said. He held out a bouquet of wild roses. "I didn't know what to bring. Figured anything but lavender."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie laughed. She took the flowers and looked down at Lucy who had slammed into her leg. "Want to eat?"

"Yes!" Lucy cried.

"Is _that_ _man_ still here, mom?" Emily asked, looking toward the kitchen with wide eyes.

"What man?" Enzo asked her.

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer when Enzo walked toward the kitchen. She groaned and followed him; her daughters trailing behind her.

When they stepped into the kitchen, Enzo's body was tense and he reached down before seeming to remember that he didn't have his gun with him. His eyes were fixed on Klaus. " _Niklaus_ _Mikaelson_?" Enzo demanded.

"Yes?" Klaus' eyes flicked from Caroline to Enzo, then back to Caroline. A second later, Klaus' attention returned to Enzo and a smirk appeared. "Ah, the detective. I wondered when you would return to our little drama. Shall I tell you how your tale ends or are you adverse to spoilers?"

"Leave him _alone_ ," Lucy snapped. Klaus fell into his seat and he stared at Lucy with a look of shock.

Caroline smirked at him. "Hey, you know what happens when you get involved with a witch," she teased him.

Enzo looked at Bonnie. " _What_ is going on here, Bonnie?"

"Why don't you have some of this tea?" Grams asked. "It will help you relax, child."

Enzo still looked confused as Grams lifted the cup of tea toward his nose and he inhaled deeply before sitting down. " _What_ is in this? It smells delicious," Enzo said, his voice a soft growl at the back of his throat and Bonnie wondered what he sounded like in bed.

"Just a _special_ concoction," Grams winked at Esther. "Shall we eat?" she asked them.

Bonnie had no idea how they made dinner so quickly but figured that it was a secret she would have to learn years from now. Sitting down, she looked at Caroline who watched Klaus.

Enzo sipped his tea tranquielity. "You know, I think I might stay here for a bit longer. It's a nice, little town."

"If you don't mind the witches," Klaus grumbled when Caroline shoved a spoon in his mouth, since he couldn't seem to move.

"We've all got our problems," Caroline murmured with a smile.

Bonnie shook her head. She picked up a cup of tea and began to drink it. It really did seem to make everything feel better. She felt joy, love and forgiveness in each sip.

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this tale, who faves it, who follows it and who reviews it. I wish everyone a happy and safe Halloween.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
